


Happy Hannukah

by yolo_jackie



Category: Glee
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 07:05:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yolo_jackie/pseuds/yolo_jackie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>написано по заявке Д4-6. У Пака День Рождения, он по-детски ждет чего-то особенного, но все выходит совсем не так. Мама занята своими делами или забыла. В хоре дарят открытку "Happy Hanukkah", потому что ее поручили покупать Брит, и девушка напутала. Все по уши в личных проблемах. Парни по разным причинам сообщают, что не смогут придти праздновать. Показное равнодушие, одинокие шатания по городу, попытки раздобыть алкоголь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Hannukah

У Пакермана день рождения, и он предвкушает по-настоящему крутую вечеринку. 

Ему очень хочется шариков, фейерверков и торт со свечами – побольше вафель на закуску, пожалуйста! – и кто сказал, что торт, вечеринка и Пакерман – взаимоисключающие понятия? Утром он жмурится на солнце, потягивается в кровати, почёсывает ирокез и спускается на кухню в ожидании поздравлений, но, похоже, Бриттани права: Бог – злобный карлик, и он не любит евреев.   
Ну или одного вполне конкретного еврея.

От маминого крика закладывает уши:  
\- Ноа! Я, кажется, вчера просила тебя кое-что делать! Что именно в словосочетании «постричь газон» тебе непонятно?

И Пак бормочет что-то в своё оправдание, думая, что на крутого Пакзиллу всегда почему-то находится управа, и вся трагедия в том, что этой самой управой так некстати оказалась его собственная мать.

Пока не стало еще хуже, он быстро смывается в школу: ребята из хорового кружка точно не забудут о его празднике!

Но Бриттани лишь вручает ему открытку, на которой почему-то написано «Happy Hanukkah», Финн неуклюже хлопает его по спине и задерживается на несколько секунд дольше, словно размышляя, стоит ли заключать Пака в свои медвежьи объятия. Остальные ребята ограничиваются короткими поздравлениями и обычными кивками, и Паку обидно. Обидно настолько, что он даже мягко отстраняет Сантану, жарко шепчущую ему на ухо что-то про повзрослевшего Пакозавра, которого непременно надо выпустить на свободу. «Бог не хочет, чтобы я был счастлив», - вздыхает Пакерман. Лопез только закатывает глаза и бормочет что-то по-испански, но оставляет его в покое. Ему кажется, что хуже быть не может, но он опять недооценивает изобретательность мироздания. Паломничество участников хора к виновнику так и не свершившегося пока торжества начинает Курт, как самый непосредственный и прогрессивный. Бесхитростно глядя Паку в глаза, он сообщает, что, к сожалению, не может придти к нему на вечеринку, потому что у них с Блейном важная дата, и это очень важно для их отношений. Паку сначала хочется вспомнить старые-добрые времена и хорошенько тряхнуть Хаммела. В качестве прелюдии к более близким контактам с мусорным контейнером. Потом он вспоминает, что вроде как исправился, как можно равнодушнее пожимает плечами и неопределённо махает рукой, мол, да делайте вы, что хотите. Хаммел радостно улыбается и хлопает в ладони, а Пак чувствует, как его настроение устремляется к отметке «ниже нуля». И так продолжается весь день. Сначала парни по очереди подходят с нему, смотрят сочувствующе и сообщают, что не могут придти, потом девчонки-чирлидеры оправдываются, что тренер Сильвестр будет гонять их чуть ли не до ночи. И даже Рэйчел и Лорен, от которых Пак совершенно не ожидал подобной подлости, в итоге отказываются.

Он еле сдерживает себя, чтобы не сместить злость на ни в чем неповинных шкафчиках в мужской раздевалке. Тибетские монахи завистливо рыдают от такого самоконтроля.  
«Ну ничего», - думает Пак, любовно поглаживая фальшивые ID в кармане куртки. – «Зато вы меня никогда не подведёте».

Вечером Пакерман неспешно осматривает злачные районы Лимы в поисках места, где можно упиться до потери памяти и при этом не вляпаться в неприятности. Он планирует начать с текилы, закончить, возможно, каким-нибудь дешёвым пойлом и горячей цыпочкой в уборной. Пак говорит себе, что ему плевать, и никто ему вообще нахрен не нужен, но тут в голову совершенно некстати приходит Эмма Пиллсбери, которая наверняка бы в непонятных ему словах, смысл которых, строго говоря, заключается в том, что Пакерман – жуткий врун, объяснила, что к чему. 

Его прерывают после первого же шота. Телефон вибрирует в кармане; это Рэйчел прислала смс.  
«Ну что такое? Праздновать они не хотят, выпить имениннику тоже не дают…» - думает Пак с ноткой раздражения, но смс-ку всё-таки читает. Берри приглашает к себе в гости. Прямо сейчас.

Пак переводит взгляд с бармена на телефон и обратно. Думает о том, что перспективы с Рэйчел – это лучше, чем весьма туманная девушка в уборной, торопливо расплачивается и уходит.

Рэйчел с порога хватает его за руку и тянет в подвал, и Пак даже не особо успевает задуматься, а почему, собственно, не сразу в спальню? Только он собирается озвучить свои мысли, как слышит весьма нестройные вопли (и это хор, называется!), которые в итоге складываются в подобие “Happy birthday!”

Они все здесь – все до единого, а Курт даже притащил своего Соловья.  
Лорен выносит огромный торт, и всё точно, как Пак себе представлял: много крема, свечи и вафли.

Бриттани подходит к нему, обнимает и тихо говорит:  
\- Я люблю Ханнуку.   
\- Я тоже, - отвечает Пак и улыбается.


End file.
